The present invention relates to a casing for grinding machines and is particularly adapted for centerless grinders.
These centerless grinders generally comprise a rotatable grinding wheel, a feed roller and a support disposed below the axis of the grinding wheel which together define the grinding area of the machine. During a grinding operation, a liquid cooling and lubricating agent is generally fed to the grinding area. Due to the relative high speed of rotation of the grinding wheel, the cooling and lubricating agent, as well as grinding dust, are dispersed outside the grinding area to the environment and generally cause undesirable atmospheric conditions around the grinding machine unless special measures are taken. In some instances, casings and exhaust devices are used to confine the cooling and lubricating agent and grinding dust. Prior devices of this type are comparatively bulky and in some instances hamper the accessibility to the grinding area even when the casing is open. Provision of adequate access to the grinding area has been a particularly difficult problem to solve in centerless grinding machines.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a casing for a grinding machine, particularly a centerless grinder, which is of simple and compact design and which is easily and quickly actuatable from an open position providing good access to the grinding area and a closed position protecting the surrounding environment from the cooling and lubricating agent and grinding dust generated during a grinding operation.
The casing does not obstruct the grinding operation in a closed position permitting all desired adjusting measures without any hindrance. Further, in an open position, the improved casing of the present invention affords good accessibility to all essential parts of the grinder without blocking any essential space around the machine.